yugure
by captain blood
Summary: response to ultimate emperors challenge. naruto is banished from konoha but his heritage is revealed to him. an ecounter with the akatsuki inspires him to make is own group. better than it sounds. pairings undecided
1. Chapter 1

**This fic. Is a response to the challenge issued by ultimate emperor  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto trudged along the path back to Konoha, dragging a wounded and unconscious Sasuke uchiha behind him. Normally he would be complaining but right now he was too tired to even talk. Only sheer willpower was making him walk all the way to konoha. "NARUTO" Kakashi shouted as he ran over to him, as soon as kakashi reached him, naruto fell into his arms, exhausted. Behind him, Sakura ran over to Sasuke and starting to cry. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS NARUTO?" she cried. "But... but I brought him back." Naruto said slowly, anger rising in him, "YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK HALF-DEAD. WHY ARE YOU JEALOUS OF HIM? WHY CANT YOU EXCEPT THE FACT THAT HE'S BETTER THAN YOU?" naruto had had enough now "listen here you bitch your 'sasuke-kun' is a mad emo psycho and I easily kicked his ass. Now why don't you go and fuck him like the whore you are." Naruto finished panting slightly. Sakura looked shocked and moved to hit him, but before she could do anything, naruto punched her in the face, knocking her out. "That felt good" naruto said before falling unconscious.<p>

**Konoha hospital room**

"Multiple lacerations. A large round hole. Chakra burns, severe chakra exhaustion..." Tsunade listed as she stopped "I'll say that he is lucky to be alive." "Damn right." Jiraiya said from his seat on the window ledge "I already checked on the Uchiha. His wounds aren't too severe though Naruto did beat the heck out of him." "I see..." Tsunade sighed. An ANBU appeared, "hokage-sama you have been summoned to a council meeting" the ANBU said and Tsunade nodded and shunshin'd to the council room.

**Konoha council room**

Tsunade entered to see that everyone in the council was present and asked in general "who and why have you called this meeting?" Danzo replied "I have called the meeting to discuss about uzumaki naruto. While he did successfully retrieve sasuke uchiha, he brought back the last uchiha in a near death state; also he is growing very powerful and becoming too dangerous for this village as he will attract the akatsuki and they might harm this village. For this reason naruto uzumaki should be banished." "You cannot do that" Tsunade growled, but Danzo continued "for this reason I call a vote" Danzo said "all for" Tsunade said and all the civilian and elders raised their hands. "All against" the entire shinobi council and the hokage raised their hands "he will not be banished Tsunade said triumphantly but Danzo still had one card left "I use the veto powered given to the elders to revoke this decision and banish uzumaki naruto" Tsunade was shocked the elders had the power to veto the Hokage's decision once during their reign and they had decided to use it now. "And so uzumaki naruto has been banished. He has one day after which he has to leave the village." Danzo stated and the council went away. And Tsunade went to her office thinking _"I may not have been able to stop the banishment but I will make them regret it" _and went towards the portrait of the yondiame.

**Konoha Street**

Naruto had been discharged from the hospital and was walking the streets deep in thought _"even though I brought sasuke back, he was badly injured. I'm sure that the council will try to execute me" _thought naruto displaying a rare moment of intelligence when Tsunade appeared before him "naruto looked at her and saw she was near tears "you have been banished naruto" she said sadly in a shaky voice "you have one day to say your goodbye's. But I have decided to give you your parent's inheritance." Naruto was shocked "m-my parents?" he asked "yes naruto your parents have left you these three letters." She handed three letters to naruto and Tsunade closed her eyes "I'm sorry for not telling you before but your parents had many enemies and such your heritage had to be kept hidden. Please forgive me naruto" when she heard no response she opened her eyes to see naruto had disappeared. "Where are you? Naruto"

**Hokage monument**

Naruto was atop the fourth's head when he opened the first letter.

_Dear Naruto,  
>I know that you will be reading this after I am gone, but I want you to know that I am sorry for not being there for you. Your mother and I always planned on raising you, on having a family, and watching you grow up to be the amazing young man that I know that you will be. Unfortunately we will not have that chance. It is the reason that your mother and I are leaving these wills to you, for you to read on your sixteenth birthday. So I guess the first thing should be wishing you happy birthday. I am sure that you are just like me, beating the women off with a stick. Trust me though, one day you will find a woman that will capture your heart and you will do anything for her. Anyway I am leaving you a scroll in the seal at the bottom of the letter. It contains all of my jutsu, and all of my techniques that I have developed including the Hiraishin, which I know that you will use well. also the third letter contains all of the bank numbers to the Namikaze and the Uzumaki accounts, which I assure you contain a substantial amount also even if you draw money from them, you name will not be revealed as we had put our names as classified. This should be more than enough for you to live on, and buy yourself a nice home. I hope that you are well and that you are not too angry that I sealed the Kyuubi inside of you. I believe that you are the best suited for the job of keeping the beast away from mortal kind and pray that you are able to do this job to the best of your abilities. Remember that I will always love you.<em>

_Your father,_

_Minato Namikaze_

Naruto was shocked to find out that his father was the fourth hokage, but now it made sense with how they both had blonde hair and blue eyes. He then opened the next letter

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope that you are happy and well when you finally read this, and that you have found yourself a wonderful woman to share your life with. I know that you are probably upset that we could never be together as a family, but know that we truly do love you. I won't waste time thinking on all of the maybes that could have been, since it would be a waste of time to wish things were different. I am leaving you two scrolls on the seal at the bottom as well. The first contains the Uzumaki clan techniques, brought with me after I left Uzu no Kuni. They contain many powerful techniques and lost secrets that only our clan knew about before we were scattered to the wind. The other scroll will have my sword inside of it. It is called hinoko (Fire spark) and it will serve you as well as it did me. It was made my ippon-matsu. The man who forged the swords for the seven shinobi swordsmen, It has a counterpart called yukihira (snow flake) but no man can wield both of the swords due to their opposite affinities. You will have to learn how to use it on your own, however I have faith that you will be able to do wonders with it, and hopefully someone has been training you in kenjutsu. Anyways, before I start rambling know that your father and I love you and that we will always be watching you._

_You're Mother,_

_Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto was crying now and opened the third letter to see a list of bank accounts numbers. He smiled and applied some chakra on the seals on the letter and out popped three scrolls that naruto held onto.

He then returned to the Hokage's office and asked "You knew about them?" to which Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded and naruto smiled wistfully and said "I need to talk to everyone" when the door opened to reveal the konoha twelve and kakashi minus sasuke and sakura "what're you doing here?" naruto asked and shikamaru replied "we heard about your banishment and came here to argue" to which naruto sighed and said "let it go guys" which was followed by a chorus of shouts. Naruto waited for them to calm down before saying "I feel leaving this village would be better for me" everyone knew that naruto was lying but no one said it "goodbye guys" naruto said

Everyone was talking about good old memories "remember when we glued mizuki sensei to the seat?" "Or the time when we skipped class to sleep?" "Or when we were eating in class and passing food to everybody?" "I remember the time you made a drawing of Iruka sensei as a demon on class board" shino said causing naruto to smile "Goodbye naruto I will remember what you said about life" neji said shaking hands with him "Yosh naruto never let you flames of youth dull" lee said in a normal voice shocking everyone. "Goodbye naruto, you did the right thing punching sakura" ino said giving naruto a hi-five "ya she's right" Tenten said angrily "g-go-goodbye naruto" Hinata said with a stutter and naruto smiled awkwardly. He had always found it weird how Hinata always fell unconscious when he talked to her but acknowledged it nonetheless. "Naruto, I'm sorry for not being a good sensei for you or teaching you anything" kakashi said while naruto grinned and said "I'll forgive you if you show me your true face" while kakashi looked shocked and said "okaaay but only when we are alone" while naruto grinned and nodded.

**Konoha bank**

Naruto entered the bank and walked towards a cashier and said "I would like to borrow money from my account"

"Account no.?" asked the teller "311" naruto replied, the teller typed the no. into he computer "please enter the password" he told naruto motioning at the keyboard in front of naruto who typed in the password "how much do you want to borrow?" asked the teller to which naruto replied "one million, and also tell me how much is left" the teller complied counting out one million in front of naruto and filling it in a suitcase and handing it to naruto and said "now you have three hundred billion four hundred million left in your account" the teller told him, trying to act professional but completely failing, while naruto's mouth was hanging open. It took some time for naruto to recover but then he went of happily and found kakashi and said "kakashi sensei how about showing me your face now?" he asked while kakashi sighed and said "okay" and shunshin'd himself and naruto to his home.

"So this is your home, huh? First time I've seen it" naruto said looking around and kakashi nodded then lowered his mask to show his face. Kakashi's face was smooth with a strong jaw and sharp features. The sort of face that would make women want to rape you "no wonder you hide behind that mask" naruto said looking at him in wonder "if you walked around showing you're face you would have been raped almost every day" while kakashi nodded.

**One week later**

Naruto was staying in a hotel in tanazuki gai. He had brought new clothes, weapons, gear and basically brought a lot of things, and was now wearing dark blue anbu pants a black muscle shirt and an open white shirt, and a pair of aviator sunglasses. He had been training with his parents jutsu's and had memorised basic seals and was practising basic katas for kenjutsu, he had learnt a few jutsu's and was working on learning the hiraishin.

He had sealed his luggage in a scroll and was getting ready to leave tanazuki gai. After he had paid his bill in and was roaming the streets thinking _"konoha will pay for what they have done. Sasuke, Danzo, sakura… I will make everybody suffer for all they have wronged me" _when he bumped into a man and looked up to see that the man had pale blue skin and small round eyes with gills under his eyes and was donning a black cloak with red clouds "kisame?" naruto said shocked "surprise, now you are gonna coma with us" kisame said in a sing-song tone complete at odds with his voice naruto jumped back and pulled out hinoko "hinoko?" kisame asked with shock and awe in his voice "you know that sword?" Itachi asked him noting the awe, an emotion he would not associate kisame with. "Yes I know that sword it was forged by ippon-matsu the man who forged the swords for the seven shinobi swordsman of the hidden mist. He had forged nine swords in his life and gave away them to men whom he deemed as true swordsman. The mizukage had then tried to recruit them as bodyguards but only seven had agreed and the other two disappeared."

Itachi was shocked by this info as was naruto _"my mother was from the mist?" _naruto thought but was called back to reality by kisame's voice "I will handle him myself Itachi" he said and Itachi nodded "oh really?' naruto asked and settled into a middle guard stance with the sword "then some and have a go if you think you're though enough" he challenged and kisame lunged at him and brought his sword down in a vertical slash only for naruto to block it with a horizontal flat side block. Both stepped back and lunged forward as their swords clashed. Then unexpectedly naruto jumped back and ran through a few hand seals and shouted "**uzumaki style: enmaku (smokescreen)**" and breathed out a large amount of smoke. Itachi flew through hand signs and muttered "**futon: daitoppa**"and released a small gust of wind to smoke blow away the smoke only to see that naruto had disappeared kisame grumbled about naruto using the sword while Itachi was thinking _"he used the smoke to block our sensing abilities, which was pretty smart. Something I wouldn't put past him, not to mention he said 'uzumaki style'. Did he make that jutsu himself? No he doesn't know which sign moulds the chakra in what way, so why uzumaki style?" _pondered Itachi.

**With naruto**

Naruto was speeding through the forest thinking _"thank god I can perform hiraishin even if crudely" _after releasing the smoke screenhe had used hiraishin continuously in order to run away from them, and was even running in the direction they had come towards him from hoping they would go the other way trying to track him.

After a while he stopped to rest and was pondering _"akatsuki. They are a group of s-class missing Nin. If alone any village could have easily dealt with them but they move in pairs making formidable opponents" _and it struck him _"of course I need nakama who can help me achieve my goal" _with this thought and conviction naruto again began his journey towards the next village.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter to this fic.**

**Tsuchigumo village**

Naruto sighed as he entered a bar. He had managed to evade Itachi and kisame and ran towards the nearest village. He had been thinking about whom to recruit into his group but could not think of anybody. It was probably because he didn't know anyone outside of konoha who could fight properly, and the few he knew, like zabuza were either dead or too vicious. _"I need to meet more people" _naruto thought. He went and sat at a stool near the counter, looked at the menu and said "gimme a beer and one of those cherry pies" to which the bartender nodded and went about to bring the food. While he was waiting naruto noted that the guy sitting beside him had a jounin level chakra.

Naruto glanced at the man beside him. He was of naruto's age and had neck length spiky brown hair, though not as spiky as naruto's hair, and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a pain white shirt, untucked, and black pants with black shinobi sandals with black fingerless gloves. Naruto didn't ponder about him as his food had arrived, and naruto noticed both of them had ordered the same thing so it had arrived together.

Naruto took a bit of his pie and spat it out. "It's disgusting/awesome" naruto/other boy said together and glared at the other when they heard each other's comments. Then both took a sip of the beer and this time the other boy spat it out "it's disgusting/awesome" other boy/naruto said together and again glared at each other "you wanna fight" they asked each other at the same time "let's take this outside" again both said it together much to the relief of everyone at the bar.

As soon as they stepped outside both threw a punch at the other. "Naruto uzumaki" naruto said to which the boy replied "hikaru midou" the two nodded at the other as they felt compelled to introduce themselves then naruto pulled out hinoko causing hikaru to gasp, naruto ignored this and charged at him only for hikaru to pull out his own sword and naruto understood why he gasped. Naruto's hinoko was a nodachi, four feet long, red coloured blade with black, cross guard and handle. Hikaru's sword was the same, except the blade was blue, and the hilt and handle were white. "Hinoko" hikaru said in awe "Yukihira" naruto muttered shocked.

The two pulled back and then drove at each other again. They went on for a few minutes neither gaining the upper hand before naruto performed a few hand signs and shouted "**Katon: kasei (Fire release: Fire star)**" and sent eight fire disks, each one foot in diameter into the air and they spun off in different directions and moved towards hikaru who went through his own set of hand signs and shouted "**Suiton: Suiro no jutsu (Water release: water prison technique)**" and the fire stars attacked at that moment and there was an explosion of steam which cleared to reveal hikaru in a sphere of water. _"He's smart" _thought naruto _"he created the prison around himself to protect him from the attack" _naruto then heard hikaru shout "**Suiton: Yarinami (Water release: Water Spear)**" naruto saw a spinning spear of water come from Hikaru's arm and hit him on the shoulder causing the naruto to burst into smoke "what?" hikaru asked confused to which the real naruto came at him from behind and punched him in the face only for him to turn into water.

Naruto grinned and turned around to find hikaru coming at him with a giant rock hammer "**Doton: dogeki (earth release: earth hammer)**" hikaru brought it down only for naruto to dodge and flash through his own set of hand signs "**Raiton: Ippatsu (Lightning release: Discharge)**" naruto sent lightning bolts towards hikaru who hid behind the rock hammer to escape the attack, which destroyed the hammer.

Naruto then stared at hikaru for a few seconds before he said "we should move to the forests" to which hikaru nodded, naruto then used a hiraishin'd into a clearing, to see hikaru appear suddenly as if he was standing there forever. Hikaru then jumped into the air and shouted "**Suiton: tajuu Suigadan (Water Release: multiple water fang bullets)**" and spat out ten pointy, spinning bullets, which caused naruto to flash through handseals and shout "**Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall)**" and he slammed his hand into the ground causing a wall to rise up at an angle and block the water bullets. Hikaru then made a water clone and they both performed two separate jutsu and shout "**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu ****(Water release: Great Waterfall Technique)/ Futon: Gekitai Senpou (Wind release: Repulsing Whirlwind)**" and hikaru released a powerful vortex while the clone moved his hand in a swirling motion sending a whirlwind into the water. The resulting effect was half of the water freezing into ice shards.

Naruto saw this and got an idea. He too created a shadow clone and the two made their own attacks and shouted together "**Katon: Bakurestu Homura (Fire release: Exploding Flames)/ Futon: Mikon Teikiatsu (Wind Release: Wild Cyclone)**" this released a large stream of fire and the cyclone seemed to turn red.

The two attacks collided and caused the ice to fly into the air, but it turned into water when it went into the red cyclone. Naruto blinked and thought _"was that hyoton (ice release) and shakuton (scorch release)?"_

**Flashback no jutsu**

Naruto was sitting in his hotel room and reading about nature manipulation. It read:-

_There are five basic types into which the nature of chakra can be transformed, called the __Five Elements Nature Transformations__. These five types are not only the origin of the names of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but also the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu. The five basic natures are all connected to each other in a circle, each being weaker than one and stronger than another. These elements allow for elemental ninjutsu to be performed:_

_Fire__ is strong against __Wind__ but weak against __Water__._

_Wind__ is strong against __Lightning__ but weak against __Fire__._

_Lightning__ is strong against __Earth__ but weak against __Wind__._

_Earth__ is strong against __Water__ but weak against __Lightning__._

_Water__ is strong against __Fire__ but weak against __Earth__._

_Everyone has an affinity for an element, but by practice we can draw out other natures as well. __By the time they reach the rank of __Jounin__, most shinobi have mastered two or even three natures. The sandaime himself had mastered four elements._ _One can determine their chakra nature using chakra paper._

_The Chakra Paper reactions are as follows: _

_Fire:__ the Paper will ignite and turn to ash. _

_Wind:__ the Paper will split in two. _

_Lightning:__ the Paper will wrinkle. _

_Earth:__ the Paper will turn to dirt and crumble away. _

_Water:__ the Paper will become wet/damp._

_Besides the five basic nature types, there are several more advanced types. By initiating more than one basic chakra nature transformation simultaneously, one can create a completely new nature of chakra with unique properties. Doing this requires a special ability and such abilities are rarely seen outside a kekkei genkai._

_The advanced natures are:_

_Water+ wind= ice_

_Wind+ fire= scorch_

_Fire+ lightning= blaze_

_Wind+ lightning= swift_

_Earth+ wind= crystal_

_Lightning+ earth= explosion_

_Lightning+ water= storm_

_Earth+ water= wood_

_Fire+ earth= lava_

_Water+ fire= boil_

**Flashback kai**

Naruto grinned. He had just found out a way to create advanced nature attacks outside of kekkei genkai. _"It's time to end this"_ naruto thought and pulled out a scroll and opened it spreading chakra along its length. He twirled it towards Hikaru's direction and sent fifty hiraishin kunai towards him in a puff of smoke. Hikaru deflected one with his kunai and naruto smiled and appeared behind him in a flash only to discover that hikaru was standing where he had been standing.

Naruto tried it again only to see hikaru back at his original place. Naruto frowned and muttered "how?" but hikaru heard him and replied "it's my kekkei genkai jinton (swift release)" naruto blinked before smiling and drove at him again with a grin on his face, hoping for the best fight of his life.

**30 minutes later**

The two boys were on the ground, panting with their heads almost touching. "You're pretty good ya know' hikaru said as naruto chuckled "you're not too shabby either" "thanks man" hikaru replied. For a few minutes there was no sound except for the two boys breathing, before naruto said "hey hikaru" "yeah" hikaru said "do you have a dream? Like a goal you want to archive?" hikaru sat up and said "funny question. But yes I want to kill the mizukage. He started the bloodline purge which killed my entire family and now I'm gonna kill him" naruto got up and asked "how far are you ready to go to kill the mizukage?" hikaru looked at him oddly and said "I'm ready to die but not kill anyone other than the mizukage" naruto nodded and asked again "friends or revenge?" to which hikaru instantly replied "friends. I'm doing this because I want to protect my friends, otherwise I would have probably committed suicide" to which naruto smiled a warm smile and said "wanna join my gang?" to which hikaru looked at him questioningly naruto elaborated "I'm forming a group where people who want to archive something can join and together we can archive all of our goals where one person cant archive his or her individual goal" hikaru looked thoughtful.

Finally he asked "how many people are there in your group?" to which naruto replied "two"

"Who all?"

"You and me"

"But I haven't agreed yet"

"You're still in the group now let's go back to the bar my treat" naruto got up and headed towards the village followed by a grumbling hikaru

They went back to the bar and naruto ordered the beer while hikaru took the pies. And started discussing whom to recruit

"We should get a bingo book" hikaru said and naruto nodded "and a secret base" hikaru added

"And a bar" naruto added "and an emblem" naruto said as an afterthought

"And a mascot" hikaru said

"An electric guitar"

"We can start a band"

"We should totally start a band"

They stopped when they heard a chuckle they turned around to see a guy of their age with black hair wearing a black collared t shirt with a pink line running from the shoulders till the sleeves, and blue jeans. He had two pouches on his hips and was wearing glasses, and they seemed to suit him.

"What are you laughing at?" hikaru asked with a growl to which the man put his hands in front of him in 'calm down' gesture and replied 'nothing, just that it's nice to see two people so enthusiastic about a secret base and a bar and a band" to which the two blushed as to how their conversation seemed to go to their whims. "Although I don't think you need a mascot" to which hikaru started sulking and muttered "I just thought they would be cool" and naruto nodded.

Then naruto tried sensing his chakra levels and found them to be between low to mid jounin "so what about you? Any good with those swords?" he asked and the man smiled and said "quite good if I do say so myself. I'm kosuke by the way" he extended his hand and naruto shook it "naruto' "and I'm hikaru" piped in said man.

"So what's your story?" hikaru asked him to which kosuke smiled a sad smile and said "it's a long and boring one but I'll tell you when we meet again" he said and left the bar. Hikaru blinked and said "why did I get the feeling we might never see him again" to which naruto said "because we might not" he then slammed some money on the table and said "keep the change" and the duo went off not realising that they had left a hundred ryo less than their bill.

The duo discreetly followed kosuke to a bridge above a ravine where he seemed to be waiting for something. The duo waited for about ten minutes when they saw a large crowd approaching the bridge. When they had come closer naruto and hikaru saw that they were bandits, at least five hundred bandits with a man in a suit in the lead.

When they reached the other end of the bridge the man said "kosuke, give me back my money and I'll let you live" to which kosuke smirked and said "the money is all yours. I only want your head. Datou" causing the business man to growl and shout "KILL HIM"

Naruto and hikaru watched as kosuke pulled out scalpels from his pouch and proceeded to throw them at the bandits. The scalpels would strike a bandit and then pull out before attacking another, naruto was confused as to how it was happening when he felt some light shine toward his eye and he figured it out. "Chakra strings" he exclaimed loudly and would have been heard if no one had been fighting.

Slowly the bespectacled teen killed each and every one of the bandits and then fell on one knee. He couldn't hold up for much longer and he knew it, but it was finally over, or so it seemed. Four men with large swords appeared beside datou who laughed maniacally and said "thanks for killing the bandits, now I don't have to pay them. Now where is my money? Either you give it back or else you die" kosuke smiled before standing up and saying "I'd rather die than give you your money back" datou growled and shouted "KILL HIM" and one of the thugs ran towards kosuke who looked down and thought _"is this it?" _and all of a sudden a shout came "**Suiton: Mizu Taiho (Water release: Water Cannon)**" and a large blast of water came forward and sent the man off the bridge and into the abyss. Kosuke looked up to see naruto and hikaru with their swords in front of them. Two other thugs came at them with their swords held to strike but the two boys came forward and parried. The last thug ran towards kosuke and jumped high in the air with his sword held high to do a vertical slash.

Naruto and hikaru pushed away their opponents and ran towards kosuke, when said man jumped high and the thug fell on the ground, with blood coming from somewhere the two boys could not see. The two boys sensed their opponents and brought up their swords and cut of their heads. They then turned to datou who tried to run but was pulled back via chakra string and kosuke brought up his scalpel striking datou in the neck and killing him.

The three then sat down as kosuke cleaned his scalpels and explained his story. "That man killed my family when I was a kid. I then trained myself to confront him. I was born in suna so I trained there as a ninja and then quit. I then got a degree in law and infiltrated datou's company as a lawyer. I slowly rose to the top as head of financial department of his trading company, that he uses as a cover for slave trading and prostitution. I then was assigned to form a contract between him and another man, which was for a lot of money. I stole all the money and used it as a bait to lure him here planning to kill him, which I did."

Hikaru and naruto took it all in after which hikaru asked "so we helped you archive your life dream?" to which kosuke nodded "so now you have to help us archive our dreams" naruto said surprising kosuke. Naruto then explained his entire idea and both their dreams. In the end kosuke said "I planned to die with datou here but you have given me a new purpose in life, not to mention two new friends. I'm in" naruto and hikaru grinned widely when kosuke added "on one condition"

"What condition?" naruto asked still grinning to which kosuke smiled and replied "no band or mascot" causing " the two bys to shout "WHAT" as the three proceeded to argue as the sun set down, not even caring about tomorrow.

**So how was the chapter? Please read and review. **


End file.
